My Hero
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Bagi Yato, Yukine adalah pahlawan. Untuk challenge #HEROisch. Spoiler alert!


Bagi Yato, Yukine adalah pahlawan.

* * *

 **"My Hero"**

 **Noragami (c) Adachi Toka**

 **Untuk challenge #HEROisch**

 **Contain spoiler chapter 67 (ADACHITOKA-SENSEI CHAPTER 68 KAPAN KELUAR DOHHH)**

* * *

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Sejujurnya, Yukine tidak tahu harus sebal atau bangga punya tuan seperti Yato. Yukine juga tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih karena harus (betul-betul) mengabdi kepada dewa macam Yato yang bahkan tidak punya kuil sampai gadis setengah siluman bernama Iki Hiyori membuatkan satu untuknya.

"Yukine, kerja bagus!"

Yukine mengusap peluh yang membanjiri kening dan tersenyum lebar. Pujian dari bibir lelaki berkostum pelari itu adalah segalanya bagi Yukine. Selalu ada rasa puas di sana, membuat Yukine merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu meninggikan diri dengan sebaris kalimat sarat narsisme seperti yang dilontarkan Yato, senyum dan ucapan 'terima kasih' sudah berarti segalanya juga untuk Yato. Keputusannya untuk mengabdikan diri kepada Yato di atas nama yang diberikan tuannya adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuat kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Yukine.

Gelap sudah menyelimuti seluruh kanvas langit. Tempat dimana Yukine dan Yato berdiri juga hanya bercahayakan oleh penerangan muram dari lampu jalan cukup jauh dari keduanya. Rembulan yang menggantung tanpa gemilang bintang yang biasa berserak di langit juga cukup menambah penerangan redup jalan itu. Angin penghujung musim panas berhembus, menggelitik tengkuk Yukine yang tak terbalut apapun.

"Ayo pulang, Yukine." Yato mendahului langkah, mencipta distansi di antara mereka berdua, membuat Yukine segera menyusul langkah yang telah dibuat kaki-kaki jenjang tuannya itu.

Yukine tidak berani berada tepat di sisi Yato. Yukine lebih senang berjalan berada satu atau dua langkah di depan atau di belakang Yato, mirip seperti pengawal di buku-buku sejarah yang diberikan Hiyori padanya. Dengan memasang tingkah dan ekspresi seolah-olah ia memang tidak sengaja berjalan seperti itu, Yukine bisa terus menjalankan tugasnya menjadi penjaga Yato.

Yukine berhasil menyusul langkah Yato dan mengusap tengkuknya lalu meringis pelan. Mungkin ada lebam di sana, rasa sakit di tengkuknya lumayan perih kalau boleh jujur. Shike yang mereka lawan beberapa saat lalu lumayan tangguh. Luka tebas yang dibuat Yukine di tubuh shike pulih dalam hitungan sekian detik. Sehingga belum sempat Yato mendaratkan kakinya untuk menyerang balik, ekor Shike sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu, ingin menyapu mereka hingga menabrak dinding gedung yang berlapis kaca. Tapi Yukine yang saat itu ada di tangan Yato bergerak, melindungi Yato supaya tidak terhempas sapuan ekor Shike yang ganas bahkan sempat menorehkan gores di sana.

Menghiraukan perih berdenyut di punggung dan kepalanya, Yukine segera mengembalikan fokusnya untuk menciptakan beberapa batas seperti yang diajarkan Kazuma-shinki terberkati milik Bishamonten-untuk menyerang shike tersebut di saat Yato sudah siap menebas balik.

"Yukine?"

Sadar kalau ia kini sudah tertinggal lagi, Yukine segera berlari mengejar tuannya dan kembali berada tak jauh dari belakang punggung Yato.

"Kau terlalu cepat berjalan!" keluh Yukine. Tangannya berpindah ke saku celana supaya Yato tidak tahu kalau ia kesakitan.

"Kau memikirkan apa, sih? Jalanmu lambat sekali!" Kini Yato mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yukine, membuat shinki muda berambut pirang dengan mata sewarna senja itu canggung. "Kau sakit?"

Yukine mengutuk dirinya. Mungkin perasaannya terlalu keras sampai-sampai Yato menyadarinya.

"Apa?! Ti-tidak kok!" elak Yukine. Yukine membuang muka dan tangannya bersidekap, berusaha meyakinkan Yato seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba, Yato menghentikan langkahnya dan memincingkan mata. Yukine turut berhenti dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Aura itu kembali muncul.

"Ayakashi," desis Yato sembari mengepalkan tangannya. "Yukine, ayo lari!"

Yukine melotot tak percaya. "Ha?! Kenapa kau bukan panggil namaku? Kau bodoh atau bagaimana, hah?!"

"Tidak lagi, Yukine. Belakangan ini kita sudah terlalu sering melawan ayakashi dan aku tahu di fisikmu belum pulih benar lukanya." Yato mempercepat langkah dan Yukine ternganga mendengar kalimat tuannya.

"Ta-tapi!"

"Hei, kau mau aku dituduh melakukan penyiksaan terhadap anak? Atau kau ingin melihatku ditendang oleh Daikoku karena tuduhan itu, hah?"

Yukine merengut dan membiarkan dirinya diseret-seret Yato tanpa perlawanan. Mendengar suara erangan garang, langkah keduanya berhenti. Yato enggan berbalik begitupun dengan Yukine.

'... Ma.. ti...'

Katak raksasa-Katak yang sama seperti yang dilawannya saat pertama kali menggunakan Yukine- itu kembali muncul. Ukurannya mungkin sudah berkembang menjadi dua kali lipat lebih besar dari semula.

"Se.. SEKKI!" Yato memekik dan berlari. Yukine di tangan Yato masuk dalam posisi siaganya tanpa perlu ikutan panik seperti tuannya.

Kaki katak tersebut terangkat, Yato masih semangat berlari tanpa mau menengok ke belakang, dan sebelum kaki katak raksasa itu menginjak keduanya, Yukine bergerak dan lagi-lagi melindungi Yato.

"YATO! KALAU LARI PERHATIKAN SITUASI, BODOH!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yukine melindungi Yato.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Yukine melindungi Yato.

Kali ini Yukine melindunginya dari serangan petir milik dewa petir, Takemikazuchi. Padahal Yato tahu betul kalau tadi Yukine sudah tak sadarkan diri karena menahan serangan besar pertama Takemikazuchi. Suara retakan di wujud pedangnya Yukine juga tadi sudah cukup membuat Yato khawatir setengah mati-keajaiban tak akan muncul dua kali dan Yukine bisa saja mati karena melindunginya. Juga karena setelah selama ini menjadi hafurumono yang dibanggakannya Yukine belum pernah tumbang, maka cukup wajar Yato ketakutan.

Yato memilih untuk menerima serangan itu dan melindungi Yukine, memeluk shinki yang kini sedang berwujud dua bilah pedang yang berkilauan itu di depan dadanya. Yato tidak ingin kehilangan shinkinya kesayangannya lagi. Yato tidak mau membuat shinki yang sudah rela mempertaruhkan namanya dan melindunginya selama berkali-kali-tanpa ragu, mati begitu saja. Tapi, tangan Yato bergerak sendiri-Yukine tiba-tiba bangkit dan menahan sisa serangannya Takemikazuchi.

"GUNAKAN AKU, IDIOT!"

Yato terkejut. Tidak menyangka akan mendengar suara Yukine lagi setelah bunyi retakan yang cukup kuat itu.

"Mana mungkin bisa aku menggunakanmu di saat seperti ini!"

"Apa kurang jelas? Aku senjatamu, bukan? Maka sudah sewajarnya aku melindungimu!"

Yato terharu mendengar kalimat pahlawannya-seorang remaja yang mati muda yang rela mengorbankan dirinya demi Yato sendiri.

* * *

 **Owari.**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note  
**

 **.**

 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat bukan karena hanya ingin meramaikan challenge tapi curahan hati karena chapter 68 tak kunjung keluar setelah bulan lalu tak muncul- hingga pertengahan bulan ini juga. Tolong, saya galau. My bby Yukine nasibnya gimana? /sobs**

 **Thanks buat yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca. Tinggalkan jejak dan SALAM MERDEKAAAA!~**


End file.
